


Dusk to dawn

by eonator



Series: tales of recovery [2]
Category: Fan characters - Fandom
Genre: Eon starts jogging as a hobby, Fluff, Gen, post- Kate fight, really short I wrote this at 12:30 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonator/pseuds/eonator
Series: tales of recovery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Operation Zinnia





	Dusk to dawn

Recently, Eon started to take a liking to running. 

Ask herself to willingly run a year ago and she would've laughed then cried. Running was just pain, and Eon had a famous lack of stamina. She might've been able to carry 4 boxes in one go, but she would be out of breath running up a flight of stairs. She just wasn't built for running, she would say. It just wasn't her thing. 

But, running through the campus and out by the riverside was something she has started to enjoy - look forward to even. Watching as the sun slowly started to rise and looking as the local wildlife started to stir was a blessing to her. 

Jogging near the river, Eon made sure she was listening to her favourite playlist on her phone. Take one step, then another. Keep steady breaths. Make sure to drink lots of water. 

Running gave Eon a chance to think. Alone with her thoughts and a catchy tune helped when things got stressful or overwhelming. Waking up in the middle of the night from another nightmare and watching trash tv wasn't the most healthy choice. So, one early morning she decided to take a walk outside. 

_“You should have a go at jogging.” Raene said over her bowl of cereal. “It would put those sleepless nights to use.”_

_“Can you imagine me running? Out of my own volition?” Eon snorted, taking a bite out of her toast. It needed more butter._

_Shrugging, Laxe lifted their head from the breakfast table. “It could be useful, if you want to.” They quickly shuddered. “But I'll pass on it.”_

Eon didn't want to admit it, but finally taking a stroll around the campus awoke something in her. So, cursing Raene’s name, she tried to run. 

Obviously studying at U.A meant that she had to get stronger, and she was going to the school's gym weekly. But her body was not ready for this violation this early in the morning. After a few minutes, Eon admitted defeat near the riverside just outside of the campus. 

Walking over to the nearby bench with wobbly legs, Eon regretted not bringing any water with her. Next time, bring water.

“Wait, is there really going to be a next time?” She laughed to herself, but honestly this felt good. The adrenaline cleared her mind and made her too tired to worry about things. And here, where she was the only person around - she didn't need to pretend to be something else. Ruffling her hands through her hair, Eon closed her eyes and listened to the nearby cicadas crying out. “Yeah, I think I'll do this again sometime.” 

_“Oh, you took my up on my suggestion.”_

_“Yeah, I did. Thanks, Raene.”_


End file.
